


Fatherhood

by Asteria



Series: Tales from the Rampion [3]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: parental relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3: Quiet Kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherhood

Garan can’t stop grinning at the tiny bundle in his arms. His daughter, his firstborn, his precious Pearl. Adri is sleeping, but Garan can’t sleep. He’s too entranced. A child seems like the ultimate in invention- a living thing he helped create, and that he can guide into becoming whatever it can become. His daughter is full to the brim with untapped potential, and he will be there to help her in whatever way he can. His lips brush against the dark fluff on her tiny head, softly, barely touching her.

“I’ll always be there for you, Pearl. I promise.”


End file.
